Jinx
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: She was rumored to have a curse: To bring bad luck to people near her. Everybody believed that. Everybody stayed away from her. No one wants to take care of her nor be her friend. She was called a jinx. But what if someone doesn't believe in that? Someone who wants her to believe that she is not a jinx. Someone who will always be on her side. FeiXOC. Requsted by Children of light.


**Surprise! **

**Hi there~! I've been very inactive for quite a long time! Here is a request story of Children of Light. I hope you like this~!**

* * *

A girl with long, indigo hair tied into ponytail with a red ribbon was sitting under the tree, doing some embroidery on a piece of cloth. She was there alone while the other students pass by it. No one wants to be friends with her. They think she's bad luck as something bad always happen to them when they're around her.

"Ow!" One of the students was hit by a baseball. The boy ran to her, perhaps the one who accidentally hit the ball into the wrong direction.

"I'm so very sorry. I was practicing then i-" He tried to apologize but the girl held out her hand to cut him off.

"Oh, it's fine." She said sweetly to him which made the boy feel relieved but then the girl turned to the indigo haired girl and glared. "She should be the one to be blamed." She pointed an accusing finger at her. "That Arakida Keiko brings bad luck to anyone near her." She yelled for the indigo girl, Keiko to hear. Keiko lifted her head to see the girl who mentioned her name. She recognized her as Megumi, a classmate of her and the number one on her bullies list.

"Megumi-san?" She murmured as Megumi marched towards her.

"You're the reason why bad things happen in this school! You don't belong here!" She yelled out loud causing attention to the other students who started to gather around them.

"Megumi-san, I'm sorry." That was all Keiko could say in reply. She knew she was bad luck. She knew she doesn't belong anywhere. Why does she have to be reminded about all of that?

"You should be! And you must be the reason why I failed my math test! I was seated two seats from you and I still got infected of your bad luck!" Keiko closed her eyes and hears what Megumi has to say. All eyes were on her. "Hpmh! Maybe it was also your fault why your parents died." That's it! She crossed the line! Keiko stood up and her eyes started to become glassy with tears.

"I didn't kill my parents! I would never kill anyone who accepted me! Why would you even say that?" She cried.

"You killed them, you didn't kill them. What's the point? They're dead! Maybe they want it that way so that they won't be taking care of a jinx like you!" Megumi said out loud. Keiko looked like she was about to explode. Megumi just kept on talking and feels amused seeing Keiko's angry face. But she didn't know how she would respond to that. Suddenly, she grabbed Megumi by the neck.

"I just told you I didn't kill them. But I could kill you if I want to." She said and her eyes were in a darker color. This time Megumi was terrified of her. Keiko was squeezing her neck and she's starting to loose breath.

"K-Keiko… P-Please s-stop." Megumi choked and she could feel Keiko's grip loosening. As she was released from her, she was coughing hard. She looked up at Keiko to see what she's going to do next. Instead of seeing an angry face, she saw Keiko staring at her shaking hand, the one she used to almost choke Megumi to death. She then looked at the crowd that formed and got scared. She quickly ran away in fear and the crowd opened up a path for her.

"Megumi-chan, are you okay?" A girl with blond hair went up too her and helped her up.

"I'll get revenge at that girl!" She said before she was taken to the clinic.

Keiko ran fast until she reached the back of the school, where no one would dare to come and sobbed in tears. She was afraid of them, of her own self. For every bad thing, she was the one to be blamed. She remembered the murder of her parents as the ultimate sign of her bad luck. She knew from the start that she isn't normal. She's different to everybody else. She's dangerous to everyone.

She reached out for her pocket to take out her unfinished embroidery but it wasn't there. She must've left it under the tree. She luckily has some extra materials to start over in her pouch and she started to create a new embroidery.

In the halls, a boy with green hair wearing the school's uniform was walking to the library when all of a sudden; a huge crowd of students were headed his way. He just kept right to let them through and noticed two girls entering the clinic. He noticed one of them as Megumi, his classmate, holding her head.

"That girl always get into accidents." He commented before continuing his way to his destination.

"Fei!" The boy looked up to see who's calling him. It was another of his classmate who walked towards him.

"Where were you? You didn't see what happened!" He said.

"Why? What happened?" Fei asked.

"Megumi was choked by our classmate after accusing her of something."

"Well that explains why she was taken to the clinic. But who did that?"

"It was Keiko."

"Keiko?"

"Yes, Keiko. The jinx of our class!" Fei got a little irritated of what his friend said.

"Eh? What's wrong, Fei?"

"Don't call her that! She's not a jinx!" He angrily said and went his way to look for Keiko.

"Hey! Fei, wait!" His friend tried to call him but Fei just ignored him. He went to the place where he usually sees her but she wasn't there. He figured this must be where the incident happened and decides to look somewhere else. Before he could finally leave he saw something shining on the corner of his eye. He saw the shining thing under the tree and went over there. He saw a needle on a piece of cloth with an unfinished embroidery of a rabbit. He kept it his bag in case someone looks for it.

The bell rung signaling lunch break to be over and the students were already rushing to their class. Fei arrived on time and sat on his chair on the back. His other classmates were entering and he's wondering where Keiko was. Before the teacher could arrive, he saw her entering the classroom alone with the stares of his classmates. She sat down next to the window, next to Fei. "Hey Keiko." Fei called out but Keiko wasn't responding nor looking at him. He thought that it might not be the good time to speak with her at the moment.

Their next class is about embroidery. Their teacher asked them to create embroidery of something that would explain their own personality. Fei was a total beginner to this kind of thing and he didn't know where to start. He looked at everybody else and they were also having a hard time. When he turned to Keiko, she has already started. She seems to be creating a picture of a rabbit, a design quite familiar to him. Then he realized it as the same design he saw on the cloth saw under the tree. It was Keiko's! He wanted to return it to her but he was worried to get ignored again she he decided to give it back when an opportunity comes.

"Okay class. Since you have not yet finished your works, you can pass them tomorrow." The teacher said when their time was up. It was already time for the next class.

Skipping to dismissal, the students scattered in the halls. Keiko immediately headed to the gates. She held her books close to her and continued to look down. The student she passed by were keeping their distance from her.

"Keiko!" Keiko looked up. She looked for where the voice came from but she saw no one. She must have been dreaming of someone to actually talk to her. "Keiko!" She heard it again but she ignored it. Suddenly, someone was tapping her shoulder. She looked up again and saw Fei.

"Hi Keiko." He greeted with a smile. Keiko looked left and right. "Me?" She asked unsure if he's really talking to her.

"Shouldn't I get a 'hello'? Yes you." He chuckled which made her blush in shyness.

"Uh.. Fei-san you shouldn't talk to me. I might bring you bad luck." She warned.

"I don't believe in those rumors. Besides, you seem to be walking all alone. Would you like to walk with me?" He said.

"Are you sure?" Keiko turned her head. People are looking at them.

"Yes I'm sure. Since we're both going the same route, we might as well walk together right?" He noticed her looking at the other students. "Hey, don't mind them. Come on." Finally Keiko nodded and the two of them walked together home.

There was an awkwardly long silence between the two of them until Fei spoke up. "Keiko, why are always alone?"

"Nobody wants to be my friend. Nobody wants to be near me." She replied dryly.

"Don't say that. I'm here. I'll be your friend!" He said and held out his hand. "Will you be my friend, Keiko?"

"Are you sure? They might bully you if you become my friend." She warned again.

"I'm sure. If I were bullied to protect a friend, then there's nothing wrong about it." Keiko looked up at him then on his hand. She hesitated on shaking it but eventually does so. Finally she made a friend.

"Well, since we're friends now, can you help me with something?" Fei rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"What is it?" Keiko asked quizzically.

"I'm having a hard time with embroidery and I saw that you were very good with it so I wonder if…."

"…I could teach you how?" She continued his sentence, much to his surprise and he nodded. "Sure." Keiko led the way to her house. When they have arrived, Keiko let him in and led him to the sofa.

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." The Keiko went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Once she's done, she returned with two glasses of lemonade and placed it on the table.

"Do you have some materials with you?" Keiko asked while she puts out her pouch.

"Yeah, I do." Fei took out a piece of cloth, some thread and a needle. "Is this enough?" Keiko nodded. They spent a few hours to do their homework before it's time for Fei to go back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Keiko." He waved at her before heading off.

"Bye Fei-san." Keiko said and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

A few months have passed since Fei and Keiko became friends. Since then, Keiko has improved a lot in school. But still, due to Megumi's influence, the other students are avoiding her. Well at least Fei isn't.

"Wow Keiko! Since when did you know Japanese Dance? You were great at our first class." Fei complemented.

"I just enjoy watching them. I learn from watching it on television." Keiko replies.

"But still, you're a fast learner. You were able to memorize half of the dance sensei taught today."

"Thanks!" she smiled. As they continue walking to the cafeteria, something vibrated from Fei's pocket. He took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He lifted his eyebrow.

"I don't know this number." He said. Keiko took a peek and saw that it was just a cellphone number without a name.

"You should answer it. It may be someone you know but with a different number." She reassured Fei and he nodded. "Give me a second." He went to a corner, a little far from her before he answers.

"Yes, this is Fei Rune. May I know who this is?" Keiko heard him say as he walks further away. Curious of what the conversation's all about, Keiko secretly followed him. She kept a far distance to avoid getting caught. Although she thinks what she's doing is bad, she kept in mind the idea of getting to know her friend more. Fei stopped near the lockers and Keiko on a corner. She hears what Fei is saying.

"What? How? "Fei said. "Are you sure of what you're saying." His voice was a mixture of anger and pain. Keiko peek a little only to see his eyes covered in tears.

"Where is she?" After hearing the reply on the other line, he ran away. Following the same way he took going there and therefore passing by Keiko. Fei noticed her and stopped. He looked at her with teary eyes and left. Leaving Keiko worried and confused.

She didn't see Fei then for the rest of the day. With him not around, she's alone. With him not around, she was bullied again. She was wondering why he left. Why he left his friend.

The next day, Fei was absent leaving Keiko alone again. She walked on the grounds and she saw everyone looking at her. She was wondering why. Suddenly everyone surrounded her but with a far distance. She looked confusingly at them as from the circle of students came an annoying figure.

"Arakida Keiko. We have had enough of you and your curse." Megumi spoke. She pointed a finger at her. "You don't even know when to stop, do you? Your curse has spread over this school, even to your only friend. I was correct to think that even the people who accepted you get infected. "

"W-What do you mean, Megumi-san?" Keiko asked. Everything's making her head ache.

"Haven't you heard? Fei's mother died yesterday and it's all because you became his friend." Keiko's heart broke. No, not Fei… That's why he looked at her yesterday like she was a demon. That's why he wasn't at her side right now. It was all because of her.

"I-I didn't. No… Fei… He-" Keiko shook her he

"Jinxes like you don't belong here. You deserve to die! You are a danger to people!" Megumi shouted. Keiko held her arms and sank to her knees.

"I didn't… I wouldn't…" She repeated. She lifted her eyes and saw everyone. They glared at her. Some were angry, some were scared. She is a monster.

"Let's leave her there. We should never go near her again." Megumi announced and the students dispersed.

"Fei…" She sobbed.

* * *

The calm flow of the river and its clearness has calmed Keiko down a bit. She skipped school for two days and has been hanging out by the river since then. She sat by the riverside and stared at her reflection. The light of her eyes are gone. She thought maybe staring at her reflection for too long will cause the bad luck to fall on her and die too. With no parents, no relatives, no friends, what is her purpose? She causes problems every time people are near her.

"I guess it'd be better if I die; forgotten by people so they will live happy lives." She murmured and dipped her finger on her reflection causing it to blur. She waited for the picture to be clear again and she saw something white beside her. She looked to her side and saw a little white rabbit. Suddenly, she took it in her arms and hugged it.

"What a cute rabbit!" She said as she cuddles it with her cheek. Then her previous mood came back. She smiled weakly at the rabbit. "I guess it's just you and me." She took it and headed home.

She opened the door with the key and went inside. The whole place was dark. She flicked on the light switch and placed the rabbit on the sofa. She decided to clean the place up and started with the bathroom. From the cabinet she looked for the cleaning material, hydrochloric acid. She put on some gloves and a face mask before opening it up.

"_Hydrochloric acid or much better known as muriatic acid is the substance used to clean the bathroom. This substance is very toxic and if made contact with flesh can be dangerous. So be very careful in using this. Use gloves and face mask and do not leave this on the reach of younger children. If they accidentally drink this, this will surely kill them."_

The voice of her chemistry teacher rang in her head. She remembered him saying this before they conducted an experiment.

"_If they accidentally drink this, this will surely kill them."_

The last sentence repeated in her mind. She stared at the bottle. It was still half full. She slowly started to head to the living room.

"_Jinxes like you don't belong here." _ Then again, Megumi's voice invaded her thoughts. Keiko repeated her words.

"I don't belong here."

"_You are a danger to people!"_

"I am a danger to people."

"_You deserve to die!" _

"I-I deserve to die"

She slowly removed her mask, took off her gloves and opened the cap. She stared at it for a moment. Her eyes were affixed only on the bottle, as if she was hypnotized and slowly, putting it close to her mouth.

"Keiko! Don't!" A hand stopped hers from drinking the muriatic acid causing it to fall from her hands and on the floor. She snapped out of her hypnosis and came back to her senses. She saw Fei, shaking her arms.

"Keiko! Snap out of it! Come back!" Fei shouted at her.

"F-Fei?" She spoke. Then when he finally heard her voice, he hugged her.

"Keiko! I'm so glad to see you again." He hugged her but Keiko pushed him off.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I never see you. I looked for you everywhere." Fei explained. Keiko doesn't understand him.

"Stay away from me. I-I'm a jinx! It was all my fault!" She cried and slowly backed away from him but Fei took a step closer for every step she takes back.

"What do you mean?" He asked, worried.

"It was because of me that your mother died. It was the result of you becoming friends with me. I caused you bad luck."

"What are you talking about? You're not bad luck!" Fei tried to convince her but to no avail.

"Stop lying! I'm not blind! I can see that I'm just bringing bad luck to all of you. Everything's my fault!" She shouted. "I'm a jinx who deserves to die!" Suddenly, Fei hugged her the second time, this time tighter.

"I could not stand people calling you a jinx. I won't forgive you for calling yourself one." He said. Keiko sobbed on his shoulder. "But your mother-" she cried.

"Do you want to know what my mother told me when I told her about you? She said that I should always be by your side. People like you need love and care. I should not be afraid of what may happen next. I should focus on what's happening right now." He said and Keiko stopped crying. Fei loosed the hug and held her by the arms.

"I'm sorry I've left you all alone. I promise that from now on. I will be here for you, to defend you from the people who try to hurt you."

"Fei…" Keiko didn't know what to say and some tears filling her eyes but for sure these weren't tears of pain. They are tears of joy.

"I know were still friends but I want us to be more than that."

"What do you mean, Fei?"

"I-I like you, Keiko." He said warmly. Keiko blushed madly. The only boy who wants to be her friend now wants more than being friends.

"I-I like you too, Fei." She said in reply. Fei smiled and so does she.

"Always remember that no matter what happens, I'm here. No matter what they say, I'm here. I'll never leave your side." He reassured her.

"Thank you Fei. Thank you for everything." She hugged him. Once she pulled off, Fei took out something from his pocket. "I have something for you."

"Huh?" she looked at him confusingly. Then he took out the embroidery that he found on the day they became friends, the unfinished rabbit. "At first I didn't know who it belongs to but then I saw your work and I decided to give this back to you when the time comes." Keiko didn't believe it. He actually found it! She nodded and took it from his hand. "Thanks, Midori Usagi-kun." She smiled wider and called him with a different name, much to Fei's surprise.

"What did you just call me?"

"Midori Usagi. Since you have green hair and you found my rabbit embroidery, I called you that. Is it okay?"

"Actually, it sounds nice." Fei chuckled causing her to blush a little but laughed after.

* * *

As Keiko sleeps on the nice, comfy sofa, Fei brushed off some hair covering her face to her ear. The rabbit that she adopted hopped on Fei's lap. He caressed it with his hand. "I've never seen you before, Keiko must've adopted you." He looked again at her. She was smiling in her sleep. He remembered his mother's words to him before she passed away.

_Fei arrived at the hospital where his mother was. She was lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on her. _

"_Mama." Fei entered and hugged his mother._

"_Fei, I think I'm not going to make it this time. My body's very weak and-"_

"_Don't say that! You are not going to die!" He sobbed, holding his mother's hand. His mother shook her head._

"_I may die here but I'll still live in your heart. Always remember that." She said. "Remember that friend you told me about. Keiko, was it? You told me about everyone calling her a jinx for causing bad luck to them. Don't blame your her for this. Everything happens for a reason, okay? I want you to promise me that you'll never leave her side. Take care of her and tell her that no one is cursed to bad luck. No one deserves to be treated that way."_

"_I will mama. I will."_

"_Promise me to give to her the love that her parents failed to give her. Give her the love of a family."_

"_I promise."_

"_Then my duty here is done. Don't cry over me because I will only be gone physically but I will always be present In your heart. Got it?"_

"_Yes mama."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." Then she slowly closed her eyes. The beeping sound of the machine ringed in his ears. He sobbed on the sheets as the doctors hurried to her room to try and revive her. But Fei stopped them._

"_Please. She was ready for this. Please don't try anymore. She's now in peace." He said and the doctors understood him and leave for him to say his goodbye. She looked at her beautiful face. Her brown eyes now closed; her dull brown hair in a mess. Her hand is starting to grow cold and he knows he has to let it go._

"_Goodbye mama." He said and let go._

Fei stared at Keiko once more and remembered his mother. He kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep on his

* * *

**There you have it Mitsuko-san~! I hope it satisfies your expectations. Advance Merry Christmas to all! **


End file.
